Contamination by microorganisms can have dramatic impact on human life and health. During everyday routines, people continuously come into contact with a variety of surfaces that are contaminated with one or more types of microorganisms, some of which may be pathogens. Such surfaces may include countertops, tables, and food preparation surfaces in restaurants, splash guards and conveyor belts in food processing plants, public facilities, display applications, and a variety of surfaces in healthcare settings. Contamination with pathogenic microorganisms in such locations may result in the spread of disease and infections to people, which correspondingly endangers human lives and increases health care costs.
To counter the spread of undesired microorganisms, frequently touched, potentially contaminated surfaces are typically cleaned and sanitized on a regular basis. While this provides an immediate reduction in concentration of microorganisms on given surfaces, the surfaces must be repeatedly cleaned and sanitized on a frequent basis to continue to prevent contamination by microorganisms. One reason for this is because many antimicrobial materials used for cleaning and sanitation become deactivated when the surface is dried. In addition, many articles used to wipe visible dirt from surfaces may recontaminate the wiped surface with microorganisms that will grow and cause a cross-contamination hazard. For example, tables and food preparation surfaces at restaurants are continuously wiped with a sponge or towel to remove excess consumables and garbage. The article used for wiping frequently harbors pathogenic microorganisms that are transferred to the wiped surface.